Perdue
by NightChoco
Summary: Au début, on devait juste faire une randonné ( même si j'avoue qu'on m'a un peu forcé... voir beaucoup ) mais je n'aurais jamais cru devoir rester dehors pendant un temps indéterminée parce que mes camarades de classe ne savent pas lire une carte !
1. Prologue

**Hai ! Bonjour et voici le prologue de ma fanfiction avec comme couple Shoto et Momo !**

 _Prologue_

J'ai toujours eu peur. Peur de quoi ? Eh bien, j'ai peur de me tromper, de perdre – même si d'un côté, ça reviens au même – ou encore de me faire humilier. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance que se soit côté famille ou encore côté entourage car j'ai toujours eu de fidèles amis sur qui je pouvais compter en cas de soucis.

Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle me ferait un jour ce coup là.

Mes nouvelles amies nous avaient toutes inscrites à un camp de randonné qui doit durer 2 semaines. J'aime beaucoup la nature mais je me vois très très mal dehors, sans mon lit, pendant 2 semaines !

Le pire, c'est qu'elles ne m'en ont parlé que le jour J, autant dire que j'étais un peu en rogne.

Par contre, je n'aurais encore moins cru qu'on se perdrait dans une forêt aussi grande que la forêt Amazonienne !

Oui oui vous m'avez bien comprise : moi, Momo Yaoyorozu va devoir camper avec ses amis filles et garçons, ( parce que eux aussi étaient dans le coup ! Les traîtres ! ) dehors en pleine nature parce qu'on est tellement doué qu'on a perdu notre carte...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hai ! Voici le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Réponses au review :**

 **Teyola : Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaise !**

 **Neymanga : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Oui elle sera plutôt longue ( je pense 20 chapitres mais pas sûr )**

 **Baka-ction : Elle est lààààààààà !**

 **Une jeune écrivaine : Oui ne t'inquiète pas !**

 _Chapitre 1_

 **POV Momo. Y**

Il devait être environ 9 heures du matin quand je reçus un appel de Mina. Je venais à peine de me réveiller et franchement je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur. Je l'étais encore moins lorsque mon amie m'a annoncé une nouvelle quelque peu énervante : elle ainsi que mes autres amies nous avaient inscrites dans un camp de randonné durant 2 semaines entières ! L'horreur !

Je m'étais donc dépêchée de faire ma valise et de me préparer car les connaissant, elles seraient vraiment en colère si jamais je ne venais pas.

Une fois que je fus arrivée devant l'entrée du bus je remarquai un truc : il y avait aussi certains garçons de la classe : Bakugou, Kirishima, Midoriya, Kaminari, Mashirao et… Todoroki.

Évidement, j'étais la seule qui était surprise, c'était sûr…

Me voilà donc dans le bus qui doit nous mener jusqu'à un chalet je crois – autant dire que je ne suis pas très enthousiaste mais en tout cas, c'est mieux que d'être dehors.

\- Tu nous boudes ? Demanda Mina en se penchant vers mon siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je suis la seule qui n'est au courant de rien… même les garçons le savaient ! Ils auraient pu me le dire ! Et vous aussi d'ailleurs !

\- Mais non, faut pas ! Tu sais qu'on t'aime hein ? On savait que tu allais dire non si jamais on t'informait… Rooh ! Momo-chan !

Je ne dis rien de plus et me plongeai dans ma lecture. « Roméo et Juliette » je ne l'avais jamais lu avant et je trouve l'histoire plutôt intéressante – quoique, un peu clichée- malgré que je n'aime ou plutôt, préfère lire des encyclopédies.

On arriva dans les 12 heures 30. On avait fait 2 heures de bus, autant dire que je ne pourrais pas rentrer à pied...dommage.

Tandis que je sortais du bus, les filles n'arrêtèrent pas de me lancer des excuses. J'avais beau leur dire qu'elles étaient pardonnées, elles continuaient ! A croire qu'elles avaient commis un meurtre.

\- Les filles, commençai-je à dire alors que je sortais ma valise du coffre, vous êtes pardonnées ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Mais la prochaine fois, dîtes le moi !

\- Oui ! Je suis désolée Momo-chan, lança pour la je ne sais combien de fois Tooru qui me faisait un câlin, c'était mon idée d'être ici ! Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa !

\- Je suis d'accord ! En plus, je serais sans doute venue si vous me l'avez annoncé ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave !

On prit toutes nos valises et on arriva devant la porte du chalet en compagnie des garçons. Heureusement, nous n'étions que 20 en tout.

\- Alors Yaomomo ? Tu l'as prit comment la nouvelle ? Demanda Eijirou en me souriant.

\- Je venais de me réveiller, j'étais donc plutôt en colère ! Mais bon, je pense que je n'ai plus trop le choix maintenant vu que je suis là…

répliquai-je en baissant la tête de gêne.

\- Fais pas cette tête ! Tu vas voir, on va s'éclater !

\- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur...murmurai-je en souriant.

Je savais que je n'allais pas m'ennuyer avec eux parce qu'ils sont incroyablement doués pour faire n'importe quoi et je pense que c'est leur plus grande qualité : ne jamais faire en sorte de s'ennuyer. Je les envie parfois. Je suis pas très drôle à part pour faire des bêtises du coup, je me sens un peu bête à faire des blagues pour qu'à la fin, personnes rigolent… C'est ultra malaisément.

Une femme d'environ 30 ans, blonde portant une robe à frange un peu du style indien nous attendait devant la porte du chalet. Elle nous offrait un sourire chaleureux et de grands signes de bras.

\- Kon' nichi wa les jeunes ! Je suis Sakura-san ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment dans le bus ! Lança Sakura-san en prenant un bloc-note. Je vais faire l'appelle et après je vous dirais le programme de la journée ! Bakugou…

\- Là.

\- Enia ( … ), Likyu ( … ), Mitsuko ( … ) , Kirishima…

\- Là !

Elle nous cita tous et posa son bloc-note par terre pour récupéré un calendrier.

\- Vous allez d'abord poser vos affaires et après on ira tous ensemble dans la forêt !

On partit tous vers le numéro de la chambre que Sakura-san nous donnait. Je suis un peu choquée : les chambres sont mixtes ! Elle n'a pas peur que certains fasse des choses un peu…

Bref.

\- Momo-chan ? On est avec Todoroki-kun et Bakugou-kun.. dit Uraraka en tremblant un peu.

\- Ah bon ? Bah au moins on est pas avec je sais quel pervers ! Lançai-je.

\- Non mais Momo-chan ! Tu es folle ? Bakugou ! Tu t'en rends compte ? BA-KU-GOU ! On va crever ! Heureusement que Todoroki-kun est là…

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et j'ouvris la porte, la main moite.

J'ai toujours su que j'étais un peu bizarre mais de là à être aussi paniquée, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Non, elle a juste dit qu'elle était heureuse que Todoroki soit là… rien de plus… Ha ha …

\- Yaoyorozu ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne lâches pas la poignet ? Demanda Todoroki en posant sa main sur mon épaule.*

Je lâchai la poignet et partie à toute vitesse vers la chance sous le perplexes des autres. Bah quoi ? J'ai eu peur j'y peux rien ! ( d'accord, c'est ma faute ! Mais faîte semblant au moins ! )

Je regardai mes clefs et vis qu'il y avait un petit morceau de carton accroché à celle-ci avec écrit en lettres noirs : « 13 ». 13 ! 13 ! Non mais 13 ! Le chiffre de la mal-chance !

\- Pourquoi trembles-tu Momo-chan ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Oh oui… Oui oui… Ha ha… 13… Mal-chance…

\- Elle est totalement folle ! S'exclama Bakugou en s'agaçant.

\- Je ne suis pas… KYAAAAAAAA !

Je me mis à hurler lorsque Ochako s'approcha de moi en prenant mes clefs.

\- On est au rez-de-chaussé ! Cool non ? Dit mon amie en souriant et en sautant partout.

\- Arrête de bouger idiote ! Gronda Bakugou en la poussant un peu.

\- Maieeeeeuh ! T'es cruel !

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Interrogea le blond en faisant un sourire sadique.

\- Euuuuh…. Si.

Je pus m'empêcher de pouffer et on se dirigea vers votre chambre. ( ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je vais dormir avec des garçons… )

Todoroki ne dit rien, sans doute trop choqué par ses camarades de chambres...dont moi…

\- ON Y EEEEEESSSSSTTTTT !

\- Ochako-chan ! Ne hurle pas comme ça ! Grondai-je à mon tour.

\- Mais vous avez quoi à me donner des ordres ! Vous êtes vraiment pas cool ! Le seul qui est gentil c'est Todoroki ! Franchement !

Puis, elle se mit à imité l'accent Marseillais je crois. ( un accent Français, son oncle vient de là-bas ) Katsuki avait l'air désespéré et Shouto ne disait rien et avait l'air blasé.

\- On devrait peut être poser nos valises, proposa Shouto qui devait commençait à s'impatienter, on va être à la bourre.

\- Oh ! Le pauvre petit Todoroki à l'air d'en avoir marre de nous ! Tu veux changer de partenaire ? S'exclama Bakugou en le regardant fixement.

Pourquoi venant de lui, le mot « partenaire » avait une toute autre signification dans ma tête…

Je pense que Minoru m'a légèrement contaminé.

\- Non merci, je sais pas sur qui je risque de tomber et je préfère être avec vous qu'avez des gens que je ne connais pas, dit-il simplement. Mais tu peux partir toi, au pire des cas.

Bakugou ne dit rien et on ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Mais…

\- C'est quoi ça ? se demanda Ochako en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On peut dire que c'est euh… coloré, proposai-je.

\- Un peu trop quand même, me contredit Shouto en le regardant.

C'est vraiment… Bizarre. Non, sérieux.

Des lits avec un matelas rose, une couettes avec des papillons dessus, des rideaux très très épais rouge sang, des posters de Yandere avec Yuno Gasai dessus, des armoires… D'une couleur moutarde/beige très bizarre… Des mangas partout, un parquet à pois vert et aux rayures bleus…

\- Le seul truc normal ici c'est les mangas et les posters, affirma Bakugou totalement choqué.

\- Elle fait peur la fille ! Tu trouves pas Momo-chan ?

\- Si.

Non mais vraiment ! On est tombé où là ?

On posa tous nos affaires et on sortit de la chambre, soulagé.

Arrivé en bas, on remarqua Eijirou, Mina, Denki et Kyouka tiraient une drôle de tête.

\- Vous aussi, votre chambre c'est un fiasco total ? Demanda Denki à murmurant lorsqu'on se mit à côté d'eux.

\- Oui, répondis-je, il y a un parquet à pois….

\- A pois ? La chance, nous c'est des yeux. On dirait qu'ils nous fixent.

\- Je crois que nous sommes chez les fous Kaminari-kun.

\- Je pense aussi Yaomomo, je pense aussi…

On se regarda en souriant. Nous sommes vraiment chez les fous, je rigole pas ! En plus, Sakura-san nous regarde comme si on était ses enfants…

 _Je veux fuir…_

\- Comment trouvez-vous vos chambres mes agneaux ?

Mes agneaux ? Mais elle est barge !

\- Moi je les trouve un peu fade… Mais bon ! Nous allons aller à la forêt ! Nous serons deux groupes de 10 vu que nous sommes 20 et vous aurez une carte ! Avec cette carte, vous allez devoir trouvez un _trésor…_

Elle accentua le dernier mot pour avoir l'air « mystérieuse » mais elle donner plutôt l'impression de sortir d'un asile.

\- Rangez-vous, le bus du chalet arrive !

I-Il y a… Un bus ?

On entendit un énorme bruit qui venait de dehors. Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant la tête qu'il avait et franchement, il y a de quoi.

\- Sympa le bus mais il aurait pu faire un effort ! Y a du vert partout ! Déclara Mina en dévisageant le bus.

Elle avait raison. Ce bus était vert mais pas un jolie vert. Non, non : un vert moutarde qui donnait la nausée.

\- Plus jamais, ô je dis bien jamais, je reviens ici ! Dit Kyouka en se décalent de Denki qui semblait être sur le point de s'endormir sans raison.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Kyouka-chan ! Répliqua vivement Tooru et Ochako.

On entra tous dans le bus. Kyouka, Mina, Tsuyu ainsi que Ochako et Tooru c'était assise à côté – il n'y a avait que Tsuyu qui c'était assise à côté de Midoriya – et les garçons c'étaient aussi mis à côté. Je me suis donc retrouvée toute seule…

\- Yaoyorozu ? Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? M'interpella une voix que je connaissais très bien.

\- Bi-Bien sur Todoroki-kun !

On s'installa derrière Mina et Tooru. Une voix se fit entendre dans tout le bus.

\- Allez Todoroki ! Fonce ! On sait tous que tu veux la pêch…

\- Kirishima… Continu cette phrase et je te congèle…

Il gloussa et je rigolai un peu.

 _Dans la forêt_

\- Bien ! Les groupes sont les suivants : …

Sakura-san appela une longue liste d'élèves – pas si longue que ça vu qu'elle n'en a appelé que 10 – avant de nous appeler nous à notre tour.

\- Le groupe A ! appela la femme en parlant un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Les élèves qu'elle avait appelé au début se ruèrent sur elle Elle leur donna une carte et nous appela à notre tour.

\- Le groupe B !

On s'approcha d'elle et je pense qu'il n'y avait que moi, Todoroki, Tsuyu et Midoriya qui avait marcher et non courut.

\- Votre carte ! Prenez-en soins !

Elle donna la carte à Kaminari qui se mit à pouffer bruyament.

\- Non...mais...ils...ont quoi… avec… les couleurs…

\- Pourquoi elle est de toutes les couleurs cette carte ?

\- Parce que chère petite grenouille : NOUS AIMONS LES COULEEEEEURS !

Tsuyu hocha juste la tête. Sakur-san compta jusqu'à trois et on commença à lire la carte.

\- Euh… Denki, commença Midoriya mal à l'aise, tu lis la carte à l'envers donc depuis tout à l'heure, on est pas sur le bon chemin !

\- Quoi ? Ah ouais, merde !

\- Même pas fichu de lire une carte ! Se moqua ouvertement Bakugou qui avait l'air… avait l'air…moqueur…

\- Rooh ! Va-y toi, si c'est si simple !

Mais quelle bande de gamin !

Bakugou prit la carte des mains de Denki et se dirigea tout droit…

Pourquoi je sens qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose ?

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

\- Hé Bakugou ! Elle est où la carte ? Demanda Kyouka en fronçant les soucils.

\- Je les redonné à ma Kaminari, répondit sèchement celui-ci.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu me l'as pas donné !

\- Pardon ? Bien sur que si !

Oh non…

\- Les gars, commença Tsuyu avec calme, je crois que nous sommes perdus.

Oh non.

\- Putaaaain…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Calme toi Kirishima ! D'abord, tout le monde regarde si elle n'ai pas sûr nous, proposa Todoroki.

Ses traits de visage semblait un peu crispé, comme ses poignets.

Tout le monde obéit. Rien du tout.

\- Dîtes, dit Tooru, vous pensez qu'on est… perdu ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Parce que euh…

\- Momo-chan ! Tu ne pourrais pas refaire une carte ?

\- Désolée Mina-chan mais je ne me rappelle pas de comment elle était à part les couleurs…

Personne ne répondit encore une fois et je sentis le stresse m'envahir peu à peu.

 _On est vraiment perdu ?_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de Perdue ! J'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde ! Alors j'ai pas comprit mais on m'a dit que c'était drôle ce que j'avais fait au dernier chapitre alors que je pensais ça un peu… Fade.**

 _Chapitre 2_

 **POV Momo**

\- J'ai gagné !

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! JE suis LE vainqueur !

\- Eijirou… C'est TOUJOURS les filles qui gagnent ! Faut que tu le comprennes !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Bah ouais !

Vu qu'on était ici, perdu pendant un long moment, il fallait nous occuper non ? J'avais donc fait un jeu de carte et Mina et Eijirou étaient entrain de se battre pour savoir qui est-ce qui avait gagné et il semblerait que se soit Mina… - après tout, entre filles nous devons être solidaire.

Les autres étaient entrain de parler de tout et de rien et je faisais partie de cette catégorie là.

\- Vous pensez qu'on va rester ici longtemps ? Moi j'espère pas perso, déclara Tooru.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… répondit Mashirao en se grattant la nuque.

\- C'est pas comme si tu savais te servir de ton cerveau, se moqua Bakugou en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

Je trouvais qu'il avait un peu changer depuis le festival de Yuuei ! Il était devenu un peu moins violent et il arrêtait de se la ramener tout le temps. Il avait aussi laisser Izuku tranquille. Ochako devait aussi l'avoir remarqué car elle lui demanda :

\- Bakugou-kun, j'ai remarqué que depuis le festival tu es plus… comment dire ça sans te vexer même s'il y a aucunes raisons que tu te vexes…

Elle chercha un bon moment et trouva les mots.

\- Tu es devenu plus gentil ! Décréta t-elle en lui offrant un sourire.

Je ne sais pas si jamais il avait avaler sa salive de travers mais il fit une drôle de tête – un peu comme si il venait de manger un truc de dégoûtant – pour à la fin afficher sa tête colérique habituelle.

\- Je suis devenu quoi ? Demanda t-il d'un ton un peu trop calme.

\- Elle a dit que tu étais devenu un peu plus gentil mec ! Tu dois être choqué hein ? Surtout de la part de Urara…

\- Tête d'ortie…

\- OK, OK vieux !

\- ET PUTAIN JE SUIS PAS VIEUX !

On rigola tous et Kirishima repartit voir Mina. En vrai, il se moque de Todoroki-kun et de Bakugou-kun mais avec Mina…

Non Momo : arrête de vouloir les caser parce que tu es TOI AUSSI une de leur cible… J'en ai froid dans le dos sérieux !

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer parce qu'il est possible qu'on reste ici pendant un long moment, nous rappela Shouto qui ne faisait que fixait Midoriya…

Est-ce qu'ils seraient en co.. Non ! Mais je dois quand même leur demander…

\- T-Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun… j'ai une question à vous poser…dis-je en les regardant timidement.

\- On t'écoute Yaoyorozu, répondit Shouto en tournant la tête vers moi.

\- Oui ! Va-y Yaoyorozu-san !

\- Enfaîte...c'est gênant.. Je comprendrais que vous ne voudriez pas m'en parler mais…

Tout le monde me regarda et je me sentis rougir.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes… en couple ?

Ils me dévisagèrent puis se regardèrent pour encore me dévisager. J'ai fait une gaffe ? Oh noooon….

\- T-T-To-T-Todor-roki e-et m-mo-moi e-en c-co-coup-couple ?

J' hochais la tête.

\- Bien sur que non! Jamais je ne pourrais être avec Midoriya ! J'aime les filles moi !

\- Oh oui ! Excusez moi mais euh… J'aurais dit que vous étiez… Bref ! Pardon…

Personne ne dit un mot de plus et même Mina et Eijirou qui ne faisait que gueuler depuis tout à l'heure avaient arrêter de bouger.

\- Ouh la la ! Todoroki et Midoriya ont une tête de gaaaay ! S'amusa Denki qui était mort de rire.

\- Denki… Je te jure que si tu continus, je te crame puis je te congèle pour à la fin de tuer. Je suis bien clair j'espère ?

\- H-Hai !

Puis tout le monde éclata de rire et Shouto ainsi que Midoriya rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. - quoique, pour Shouto c'était moins visible -

\- Désolée…m'excusai-je.

\- Pardonné !

\- Merci Todoroki-kun…

Mais quelle cruche sérieux ! Jamais j'aurais du demander ça ! Baaaaah ! Midoriya x Todoroki… DekuTodo ? Non, le TodoDeku marche plus ! Non mais sérieux ! Qu'elle cruche !

Et quand je vois que Katsuki est en train de se marrer…

\- Tu sais Bakugou-kun, commençai-je avec une moue narquoise, si jamais je ne vous connaissais pas un peu, j'aurais pu penser que toi et Kirishima-kun… Ou même, je suis sûr que toi et Aizawa-Sensei ça marcherait !

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je veux ma mort ? Et pourquoi j'intègre Aizawa-Sensei dans notre délire ? Pardon, le MIEN !

\- Et puis, il y a aussi toi et Midoriya-kun qui pourrait être pas mal. Kaminari-kun ça ne le ferait pas… Todoroki-kun aussi…

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous mets dedans ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les garçons – sauf Bakugou, Kaminari et Todoroki -

\- P-Pardon….

\- Oh que oui… Yaoyorozu… Approche s'il te plaît…

J'obéis et m'approchai timidement de Bakugou qui avait l'air en rogne. Merde, merde, merde, merde…

Il était tout près de moi. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop avancée. Non mais putaaaaain !

\- Hum… B-Bakugou-kun, l'interpellai-je en essayant de décalé mon visage du sien.

\- Va crever.

\- Merci mais non, c'est pas ça. Est-ce que tu te laves bien les dents ?

Je le répète : qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?

Mina est littéralement par terre, Eijirou en fait de même, Izuku est derrière Denki qui lui et limite en train de suffoquer, Mashirao et… comment dire… perdu, Ochako est morte de rire, Kyouka essaye d'aider Denki à se relever, Tooru j'en sais rien et et… Shouto est en train de sourire comme si je venais de le venger. Il est plutôt be…

Momo, chasse cette pensée de ton esprit afin d'éviter de passer pour Minoru version féminine !

\- Merci Momo… murmura Shouto tellement bas que j'eus du mal à entendre, même si j'étais juste à côté.

\- De rien Shouto, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il devait penser que je ne l'avais pas entendu car il ne m'adressa pas un regard.

\- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! LES FILLES SONT LES MEILLEUREEEEEEES !

\- Je hais les femmes…

Mina sautait partout et Eijirou semblait avoir peur d'elle.

\- Que se passe t-il Kirishima-kun, demanda Midoriya en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Elle est aussi folle que Sakura-san…

\- Euuuuh… Est-ce possible ?

On s'esclaffa de nouveau et Mashirao avait l'air dépité.

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'on est paumé dans une forêt, sans carte et bien sur, sans nourriture ? Informa t-il, acide.

\- Effectivement, c'est un problème, dit Kyouka en essayant de calmer Mina.

\- C'est très grave ! Encore, Yaoyorozu-san va pouvoir nous faire des sacs de couchages, des couvertures mais pour la nourriture ! Comment on peut faire ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut vivre sans manger pendant 2/3 jours !

\- Bakugou…

\- Quoi ?!

Eijirou et Denki soupirent.

\- Bon, nous allons devoir avancer non ? Parce que ça fait depuis une bonne heure qu'on est là ! Nous informa Tsuyu en commençant à marcher.

\- Tsuyu-chan à raison ! On devrait avancer !

\- Merci Ochako-chan de me soutenir !

\- De rien Tsuyu-chan !

 _1 heures plus tard…_

\- Quelqu'un chante une chanson ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à chanter Mina !

\- D'accord Kirishima, d'accord mais ne penses-tu pas qu'un vrai mec devrait d'abord commencer ? Je veux dire, avant une fille !

\- Ouais tu as raison ! Vu que je suis un mec, je vais commencer ! Et après se sera aux autres gars !

Denki avait l'air chaud patate.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous obligerait à chanter ? Demanda Bakugou qui semblait dépassé par la situation.

\- Tu seras virile mec ! Encore plus que maintenant ! Mais bref : qu'est-ce que je chante ? Les filles, donnez moi une chanson à chanter !

\- Une chanson sur… euh… Ton papa ! Tout le monde aime son père ! Proposa toujours Mina en sautillant.

Une personne avait légèrement toussé. Il ne s'agissait d'autre que Todoroki qui semblait ne pas être d'accord avec ça. Personne à part moi et Midoriya ( ? ) le prit en compte et Mina continua.

\- D'accord mais…

\- Ooooooh ! UN LAC ! ON SAUTE DEDAAAAAANS !

\- Quoi ? Mais j'allais…

Mina prit le bras d' Eijirou et le poussa à l'eau. Celui-ci semblait totalement paumé. Le pauvre…

\- ASHIDO ! JE TE HAIS !

\- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais oui… Attends… Hé !

\- MOUHAHAHAHA ! VAIS VOUS COULEEEEEZ !

Bakugou prit Uraraka par les hanches et la poussa dans l'eau.

\- Bakugou-kun ! C'est pas cool ! J'espère que tu vas venir au moins !

\- Mais oui, mais oui ! TODOROKI ! TU ES OU !

\- Bakugou… Je te jure que si tu me touches… BAKUGOU !

Je sentis quelque chose me geler les pieds. Je baissai la tête et remarqua qu'ils étaient totalement congelés.

\- Todoroki-kun ! Mes pieds !

\- Ah pardon !

Il s'approcha de moi et se baissa pour me dégeler les pieds sauf que…

\- Oh c'est…

Il prit une voix de fillette et poursuivit :

\- Oh c'est trop kawaiiiiiii ! Il lui décongèle les pieds parce que vu qu'il était énervé il la congelé ! Oh non ! Pauvre Momo-chan !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bakugou, demanda Shouto en levant la tête vers lui, toi aussi tu veux que je te décongèle les pieds ? Quoique, je pense que c'est ton cerveau que je vais devoir décongelé… Tu sais que tu es très bête quand tu le veux ?

Bakugou rougit de rage et il se mit à hurler sur Ochako qui…

\- Uraraka ! Pourquoi, ô mais je te demande POURQUOI, tu t'accroches à moi comme ça ?! L'espace de vie, tu connais ?

\- Oui mais à cause de toi je vais avoir un rhume… Momo, tu pourrais me faire des vêtements secs ?

Je souris et hochai la tête poliment.

\- Bien sur Ochako ! Bakugou ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais mon amie…

\- Oh ? Bakugou est amoureux de Ochako-chan ? Demanda Tooru.

\- Mais j'ai voulu vous le dire mais j'ai pas pu ! Bien sur que Katsuki est amoureux de Uraraka-san ! Annonça Eijirou qui sauta dans l'eau une fois ses paroles prononcé.

Bakugou rougit de colère ou de honte et s'approcha du lac.

\- Tous. Vous. Remontez. J'ai. Deux. Trois. Choses. A. Vous. Dire.

Il articula tous les mots comme si il parlait à des enfants.

Shoto avait l'air content.

\- Je pense que cet histoire par un peu lo… Ochako-chan, interpella Kyouka en regardant Eijirou et Mina qui fuyaient Bakugou, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge !

\- O-Oh à-à bo-bon ? J-Je p-pe-pense p-pas t-tu e-es s-s-sû-sûr ?

\- Je n'ai rien comprit mais je vais faire comme si d'accord ? Bien, dis moi… Tu nous l'aurais dit si tu aimais Bakugou n'est-ce pas ?

\- B-Bi-Bien s-sûr !

« Pourquoi est-ce que je la crois pas ? » pensa à peu près tout le monde.

\- Mais oui on te crois ! Bon… Oh bordel ! Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Kyouka en paniquant.

\- Il est 15 heures si tu veux vraiment savoir…Sauf que j'ai l'impression qu'il fait de plus en plus froid, annonça Shouto en regardant sa montre.

\- Tu te fous de nous ? TU AS UN ALTER DE FEU ET DE GLACE ! TU PEUX PAS AVOIR FROID ! Gronda Bakugou qui courrait toujours après Eijirou et Mina.

\- AU SECOUREEEEEE LES GEEEENS ! ON VA CREVEEEEER !

Et c'est repartit pour un fou rire général…

 _Vers 20 heures du soir…_

Depuis 5 heures… 5 HEURES qu'on est là, en marchant. Depuis, plus personne n'a prononcé un mot. Je me les cailles, c'est horrible. Je pourrais me créer une couverture si jamais… Je vais mettre un peu de temps par contre… Pas grave !

J'enlevai ma veste et me rendis compte que je n'avais qu'un débardeur sur moi : j'avais donc froid.

\- Momo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, me demanda Izuku qui avait l'air d'avoir froid pour moi.

\- J'aimerais créer des couvertures… Mais je me rends compte que c'est stupide ! Je ne peux pas créer une couverture simplement avec mes bras !

\- Et avec quoi tu as besoin pour faire tes couvertures ?

\- Oh rien… Laisse… Dîtes tout le monde !

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi vu que j'étais dernière et me fixairent.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ne pas rester là hein ? Il fait nuit et…

\- J'ai vu sûr la carte qu'il y a une carte près d'ici. On va attendre d'y être d'accord ?

\- Euh… OK !

Et en effet, Shouto avait raison. Il y avait une grotte pas très loin de l'endroit où nous étions.

\- Tu as bonne mémoire Todoroki-kun ! S'exclama la plus part des filles.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonna t-il, gêné.

\- Mais si ! Sans toi, on aurait du passer la nuit dehors et…

\- Ouais mais dîtes vous que si jamais il y a un ours : nous sommes mal.

\- Tsuyu ! Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi pessimiste ?

\- Réaliste, nuance.

Tsuyu… Elle a totalement raison ! On devrait d'abord aller voir si jamais il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, histoire de pas trop avoir peur et de passer la nuit tranquille.

\- Si vous voulez, Katsuki et moi on va voir si jamais il y a quelque chose, d'accord les filles ? Proposa Eijirou en faisant un sourire se voulant « virile ».

\- Oh oui ! S'il vous plaît nos preux chevaliers ! Rigola Tooru qui était à côté de moi.

\- Bon bah… ON Y VAAAAAAA ! Hurla Mina en rigolant bêtement.


End file.
